Broly's revenge
by Cyven
Summary: Everyone knows that Brolly's reasons for hating Goku and going crazy are a little ridiculous. This is basically a recreation of his character and movie 8, giving more depth to his personality. Featuring the rest of the cast as well
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of its content

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of its content. This work is fanmade fiction.

Outer space. A silent and cold place, illuminated only by the stars. Life everywhere took millennia to devellop the technology to course through it, interplanetary travel was still in its infancy. Cruising through the western galaxy a spaceship of enormous size seemed to soundlessly drift past planets. The scanners on board were checking each and every one of them for the possibility of life. Inside a young Daxterian, one of the thousands of survivors, was vacantly staring out one of the windows. He sighed, silently wishing that none of past events had taken place. It all started with the arrival of the giant.

Six months ago, back on their home planet, a giant man crashlanded on their soil. He seemed to be starving and was suffering from dehydration, but was still very much alive. Compassionate as his kinsmen were, they quickly sent out a rescue team with food and water to retrieve him. It was the first time for their kind to encounter an alien life form and so the Daxterians had every intention of hailing him as a celebrated hero. Surely this was to be the start of a beautiful diplomatic friendship between them and the giant's kind.

Nobody knows for sure what happened, but it was rumored among the survivors that as soon as the giant had replenished his strength with the nourishment delivered by the Daxterian team he went berserk. One of the members of the team was able to broadcast a radio message to the home base but inbetween the cries of agony and sounds of static mixed with destruction and chaos only a fraction was intelligible.

Nobody knows what provoked the giant into attacking, but the radio message was all too clear:

(sounds of the radio message starting, in the background a Daxterian shrieks in agony)..."-ere is Vege- (an explosion could be heard, the person carrying the radio cursed loudly before suddenly going quiet) ...Guess he's not here..." The last few seconds of the recorded message are a devilish maniacal laugh, said to have been from the giant, before the connection was terminated.

Before too long the giant was sighted again. The Daxterians were unable to track his movement on their planet, but when simultaneous messages came in of entire countries being laid to waste by a giant with golden hair they wasted no time. Though they had only just develloped their largest craft, it would have to be their only hope at survival of their species. Worldwide dozens of craft were loaded up with as many people as possible. Each craft had the capacity to carry well over 3,000 Daxterians, a minute number when compared to the global population. Soon the craft were full and the doors had to be closed. Other Daxterians, unable to find a way to get off their home planet and avoid certain doom, decided to aid the Daxterian united military in trying to stall the giant should he come to their region.

Within the hour of the doors being closed, the craft started taking off. The craft were supposed to be the most powerful and fastest known to Daxterians, so nobody was prepared for the bloodbath that ensued.

One by one the giant seemed to be hunting down the craft. His thunderous laugh terrified the fragile Daxterians to their core and because radio contact was kept between craft, the cries of dying kinsmen echoed through the corridors of every other craft, reduced in numbers until only a handful remained. It was at this point that the military became desparate. If the others couldn't escape the entire race would be wiped out. Worldwide they decided to launch and detonate their most deadly weapons: a variation on the earthen nuclear bombs. As the last remaining people on the planet wiped themselves out with these dreadful weapons, some passengers noted the giant turning to face the explosions, hovering in midair. The crimson robe wrapped around his waist flowed in the wind as the giant seemed to simply be laughing at the foolishness of the suicide mission chosen by the Daxterians remaining on their planet. A green barrier appeared around the giant, who ascended into the sky, shooting past the craft. After breaking through the planet's atmosphere he turned around and pointed an open hand at the planet. After this nobody knows exactly what happened as the only craft in his vicinity was destroyed and the passengers of the last remaining spaceship were knocked out by a shockwave.

When they awoke they found their craft drifting through space, its engine disabled beyond repair. There was no trace left of their planet, or of the giant.

On a different planet, a supreme being was awoken quite abruptly as one of the planets in his domain seemed to have faded completely from existence. "Another one? Looks like he's in a hurry now..." The Kai scratched the back of his head, not entirely sure how he was going to handle this one. Silently he hoped the being would head to the Northern galaxy next. At least then it wouldn't be his problem anymore. Besides, the Northern galaxy had been swarming with other Super Saiyans lately...


	2. Chapter 2

The Cell Games were drawing near back on Earth

The Cell Games were drawing near back on Earth. It'd only been a few days since Cell announced his little tournament that staked the fate of the planet and those with the confidence and strength to take him on were doing their best to reach new levels of strength so that they could defeat the devious android.

Two of the world's strongest fighters were sparring in one of the planet's many desolate areas, this one about fifty kilometers south of West City. Father and son were shooting through the air like missiles set to collide with each other, exchanging blows that shook the entire canyon they were fighting in. Their hair was a bright golden color and seemed to defy gravity, the father's standing straight up on end, revealing his widow's peak, while the son's was more chaotic and spiked up in nearly every direction, though near the front it was parted down the middle.

To the naked eye this training match seemed like a battle of titans. Neiter of them was giving an inch and had there been any on-lookers, they might have been wondering why two godlike men wearing the same uniform were beating down on each other so much.  
For the two Super Saiyans though, this was nothing more than a simple warm-up.

"Trunks! Stop being afraid of hitting me with all you've got! If you show Cell that kind of weakness he will kill you for it!" Vegeta frowned, his teeth clenched. He wasn't planning on letting his son fight Cell at all, as the Saiyan Prince had already decided when the Cell Games were announced that he would be the one to crush the android.

The real reason Vegeta was so eager to push Trunks into fighting him full-strength, was that Trunks was the only viable option for a sparring match. He'd die before asking Kakarot to help him train and Kakarot's son was weaker than his own child by far.

However, much to his chagrin it seemed that Trunks was too much of a coward to attack his father at full strength. Ofcourse Vegeta knew that this was because of Trunks' nature and his desire to spend time with the father he never had the chance of growing up with. Unfortunately with the prince's pride came a great deal of paranoia. Before he could stop himself, the thought had already been unleashed into his brain. 'Maybe he's not scared of attacking me, but worried that if he does, he'll hurt me...?'

He clenched his fists so tightly the veins on his hands bulged and became visible even though he wore gloves. Vegeta's muscles swelled and grew bigger as his power level skyrocketed. "This is your last warning, boy! If you don't start using your true power now, I'll kill you!" The expression on his son's face was of shock and disbelief. It seemed Trunks refused to believe his own father would be so coldhearted. "Fine then!" Vegeta threw back his right hand as his battle aura started to intensify and swirl around it, forming a powerful ball of energy. "Maybe this will wake you up!" Vegeta threw the energy blast at Trunks, aiming for his torso. Trunks, who had up until then been only using roughly half of his power, could tell that it was too powerful for him to block without powering up. Quickly bringing his arms to his side, his fists clenched, a deafening kiai escaped his mouth, followed by an extremely rapid increase in Trunks' power. Using his full power, Trunks charged chi energy into his hands and deflected the attack.

Smoke fumed from his gloves as the heat caused the edges around his fingers to burn away. Trunks glared up at his father. He hadn't been holding back at all.

He wanted to yell at his father for apparently trying to kill him, but the last thing he wanted was for his father to consider him unfit for training. Instead he decided to give him what he wanted. In a burst of speed Trunks dashed towards his father, leaving a multitude of afterimages. He'd been training to increase his speed as much as possible while in his "ultra" mode. The progress hadn't been much, but Trunks could tell he was going faster than when he faced Cell.

His father, meanwhile, had seen Trunks coming. "A direct head-on attack? Who taught you such a predictable move? Kakarot's boy?!" Vegeta smirked as he disappeared before his son's very eyes, only to appear behind him almost instantly. "You rely too much on strength, son!" The prince suddenly stopped. He had a sensation of deja vu. But why? Vegeta was sure of it now. He'd said those exact same words to someone else... Someone from his childhood... ...But who?

Trunks, who'd sensed his father appearing behind him, wasn't aware of his father's flashback and considered the situation to be an opening for him to strike. Surely this was a lesson from his father to teach him not to show mercy or proper etiquette in combat. Turning around quickly, he stretched his leg and brought it into a trajectory that would soon collide with his father's noble head. Trunks felt his Saiyan blood rise up in him, finally getting a little excited about fighting, and increased the speed of his kick to its highest possible level. Within a microsecond his shin made contact with Vegeta's cheek. The result was surprising to all.

Trunks, who had expected his father to block or avoid the attack, was horrified to his father being launched into a rock wall. The prince crashlanded, breaking through several dozens of meters of solid rock before the whole formation collapsed on top of him.

Vegeta, who was still lost in thought and had finally been able to picture the person he'd said those words to, was equally surprised by the harsh pull back into reality. He'd let his guard down completely and as he tried to regain his composure before breaking free from under the rocks he wasn't sure which hurt more: his cheek, which felt like it had been tenderized with a piledriver or his pride for having allowed his son, who by all standards is an inferior fighter, the oppurtunity to catch him off-guard in the middle of a battle!

The prince growled as he created a barrier around himself and expanded it rapidly, pushing the rocks aside to free himself. His son definitely was going to pay for this humiliation during the rest of their training...


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta looked around him

Vegeta looked around him. He'd found himself to be in one of the slums of his home planet. The place was oddly familiar and the feeling of the world around him being immense was oddly familiar. He studied his gloved hands, wondering why he felt like he'd shrunk a whole foot and was surprised to discover that the hands attached to his bony arms were that of a child. "Hey Veg, what're you spacing out for?!" The voice came from behind the young prince and just as he turned to face its owner something heavy hit him in his back and sent him flying forward, tumbling into a nearby building.

Dizzied by his sudden crash course in architecture, the sound of a young boy laughing blocked out all other sounds. Vegeta had always hated being mocked and this kid knew it all too well. "So much for the prince of all Saiyans eh? Yeesh, maybe you should let me take over for ya!" Enraged, Vegeta instinctively rose to his feet and an explosive aura envelloped him, blasting away the entire building. "Shut up you freakin' buffboy! Take this!" The prince charged energy into his right fist and unleashed it as a beam aimed at the child. Wasting no time, he dashed to the side and hurled himself at his opponent, his left fist raised. His assailant simply raised his hand and charged it, using it to block the beam. He knew Vegeta's attack pattern like the back of his hands, having spent most of his life sparring with him and so he rushed headfirst towards the prince, planning on grabbing his hands and delivering a swift knee to Vegeta's chin.

The prince smirked. 'He fell for it,' he thought as his body began to fade. Reappearing behind the boy, Vegeta would have loved to see the shock on his friend's face. Within a second he'd charged an impressive amount of energy into his left fist and unleached it upon the boy's back, making it his turn to be sent flying into a building.

Gently the heir to the Saiyan throne landed on his feet, a satisfied smirk curling his lips.

"Hehehe what's the matter Broly? I told you, you rely on your strength to much!"

With a shock Vegeta woke up from his slumber. This time he was in a dark room. He looked around, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. Before long he could see a beautiful woman lying next to him. He recognized her as his wife. Realizing it'd all just been a dream, he lay back down in bed, wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist and scooting up close to her so he could smell her hair. Since his stay with her for the past few years he'd started to find her scent soothing.

Well... Usually it worked. Annoyed, Vegeta noticed he was wide awake by now and that he wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon. He sighed and slipped out of bed. Wearing just a pair of navy boxers, which happened to be his favorite color, he walked out of the bedroom. As he pressed the button to unlock the sliding door he looked back at her. "Feh... Sleeping through everything as always..." The prince walked through the corridor, heading for the kitchen. He had the disgusting taste of morning breath in his mouth and felt like rinsing it out.

He couldn't help but wonder though. Why was he remembering all this now? What significance could a childhood friend have to him?

The face of the young boy appeared before his mind's eye and it hit him. Though he remembered this child as being just eight years old, there was definitely a resemblance...

Broly, his childhood friend, looked a great deal like his very own son, Trunks!

Ofcourse not while his son would be in his regular form, but as a Super Saiyan his hair style along with the shape of his face resembled Broly's a great deal. The more Vegeta thought about it, the more the two faces merged until the end result was two identical faces, one labelled "son", the other "Broly".

Meanwhile, at the apparent "border" between the West and the North galaxy a string of exploding planets formed a path of destruction for a green flash that seemed to be dashing from planet to planet like an odd combination between a comet and a pinball.

Inside the flash a tall man laughed maniacally. Just days before on one of Freeza's colonies, a lowly being was able to tell him that the person he seeked had taken refuge on a planet in the Northern Galaxy. Even at this mindblowing pace it would take the Super Saiyan several days to arrive on the planet. But that didn't bother him. All he could think about was how close he was to his prey.

"You're mine Vegeta! Bwahahahaa!" Broly stopped landing on the planets inbetween and instead sped up, flying in a straight line, heading straight for planet Earth.

On one planet, far beyond the Saiyan's reach, King Kai heard a familiar voice calling him out. He opened the door and walked outside, seeing a familiar face waiting for him.

"What do you want, West Kai? I was watching my favorite show."

The muscular pink-skinned being looked down at him and cocked his head, almost tempted to wonder if the North Kai was serious or if this was one of his many lame jokes.

"I'm sure you've sensed it by now... The destructive force plowing through the galaxies."

"Yes," the North Kai said, glaring at his peer through his round sunglasses. "You'd think a Kai would take care of his own mess, instead of ignoring it until it goes away. I take it you want me to clean up after you?"

The West Kai silently nodded, his pride visibly hurt.

King Kai sighed. "You're about as useful as Bubbles... You're lucky I know just the right person to deal with this kind of threat. It's been a while since I last saw Goku anyway..."


	4. Chapter 4

The North and West Kais were pacing back and forth on the North Kai's planet

The North and West Kais were pacing back and forth on the North Kai's planet.

"You sure you got that Goku and not someone else?" The shorter of the two Kais glared at his peer. "Ofcourse I'm sure! What do you take me for? Goku just said something about his wife wanting him to finish building the shed for their new car. I swear, one day that woman will be the cause for the end of all life and when that happens I'll go down to Enma's personally and make sure she gets sent to hell!"

"Send who to hell?" The familiar voice belonged to a young looking male standing behind the North Kai. For a second the king froze in terror, fearing Goku might have heard him condemn ChiChi to hell, but then he remembered that unlike normal people, Goku was serious whenever he asked this question and would have no idea of what had just been said. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it," the North Kai sniggered awkwardly, then thanked his lucky star that there was someone bringing chaos and destruction to the Northern galaxy, a perfect way to change the topic.

"Can you sense that being yet? He's getting dangerously close to planet Earth."

Goku looked around, trying to find the best spot to search for this mysterious threat. He took a few steps away from the other Kais, not being as proficient in long-range ki sensing as they were. The Saiyan closed his eyes and tried to sense a large force in the galaxy. The first power he sensed was Cell's, who was still waiting at his arena. Goku expanded his search area and soon he'd located all his friends on Earth. Quickly he searched even further. Within seconds he'd picked up on an enormous power level heading for Earth.

"Is that all?" Goku's question had a rather disappointed tone to it. "That guy is somewhere inbetween mine and Vegeta's power levels... His power is impressive, but Cell is a far greater threat. Hey... This is odd.. Why did he stop?"

The Kais, still shocked by Goku's disappointment, could sense it too. The threat had ceased moving. "He's landed on a planet, still a fair distance away from Earth. Maybe he's recovering from using his own energy to fly to our planet?"

The Kais shook their heads almost simultaneously. "I'm afraid not, Goku... We've been keeping track of this guy for a while now, he's never once stopped. Even this much energy spent on holding up a barrier and flying at such a high speed doesn't seem to wear him down at all! He might not have a higher power level than you or Cell, but he's what power he has got, he seems to have a nigh-limitless amount of. But I wonder why he suddenly decided to stop."

"Maybe he wasn't heading for Earth at all, but that planet instead," Goku suggested.

"No, I have a feeling this guy is heading for Earth still, that planet's never had anything of interest, there's not even-" The North Kai froze. He sensed another power level, very similar to the attacker's in size. "Do you guys sense that too? It feels like... Like Frieza!"

On the planet the trio were spying on, the tall Saiyan had just detected the other's presence as well. It didn't feel familiar, but it was the highest he'd ever encountered. This wasn't Vegeta, but he would be a nice practice dummy. The giant smirked and headed for the source of the power. Before long he could see a spaceship in the distance. Its circular design looked vaguely familiar to him. He flew closer to take a better look. He didn't bother to surpress his power level, confident in his abilities. Before he could reach the craft, a hatch opened and from it a purple reptilian creature emerged. The Saiyan tilted his head, remembering a past conversation he had as a kid.

He'd once asked his friend, the young Saiyan prince, what Frieza looked like, since only the royal family was permitted to have an audience with the emperor. Vegeta smirked and said Frieza looked like a small pink lizard, he didn't look very strong and Vegeta and his father always had to travel up to his spaceship, which looked like a big round disk.

"Frieza?" The Saiyan must have been within earshot, as the reptilian creature seemed to flinch and faded from sight, only to reappear right in front of the giant. "What did you call me?! Do not confuse me with my pathetic little brother!"

The Saiyan smirked. For a second he was worried his information of Vegeta having killed Lord Frieza being incorrect, but if this was Frieza's sibling, not to mention a stronger sibling, he would make for a nice test of his power.

"So... Frieza's your sibling? Good..." Broly laughed and punched the alien in the chest, sending him flying backwards into his own ship, wrecking the landing gear.

Within an instant the entire ship exploded, the sound of the explosion just barely masking the screams of agony of the crewmen aboard the ship. In the crater stood the same creature, though it seemed to have assumed a different shape. It had grown taller, to the Saiyan's heigh, with a "helmet" and "armor" formed by his body to cover his head and torso. Spikes protruded from the helmet, forming a sort of crown around the alien's head.

"How dare you punch the great Coola?! I'll make you pay, worm!"

Broly felt a little disturbed. He wasn't very good at estimating power levels, but if his instincts were right this Coola was now stronger than he was. Broly braced himself as his enemy charged towards him. At the last second he lashed out and aimed a punch for the alien's head. To his shock what he ended up punching was just Coola's after image. From behind the real Coola appeared behind him and kicked the side of Broly's head, sending him flying into the opposite direction, crashing through an entire mountain.

The rubble collapsed on top of the mighty Saiyan, whose head was spinning. He had never been hurt like this, this kind of pain was a strange feeling to him. Thoughts raced through his head. His mental representation of Vegeta killing Frieza, his friendship with the Saiyan prince, the betrayal, the possibility of him not being able to get his revenge.  
"No!" The rocks and boulders piled on top of him were reduced to dust as lightning struck it. The Saiyan rose to his feet, his fists clenched tightly.

Coola was surprised to see this. He hadn't expected his adversary, who was already a Super Saiyan, to get such a second wind. At least he was able to draw confidence from the knowledge that Saiyans cannot get stronger than Super Saiyan.

And yet... Broly's power level skyrocketed, though Coola was unable to sense it. The dust around him swirled up into a tornado as lightning struck the very area Broly was standing. Letting out a bestial roar the Super Saiyan became engulfed in light, forcing the changeling to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. When he opened them again, the Saiyan who stood before him looked different. The muscles on his body were bulging and seemed to have at least doubled in size, his hair was more spiked and his eyes had gone completely white, almost seeming to glow.

"So the monkey got a little bigger... Didn't anyone teach you muscles that big would only slow you do-" Broly's massive fist dug into Coola's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Before the alien could get knocked away, Broly grabbed his ankle and slammed him head first into the ground. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The Saiyan laughed and hurled the stunned Coola into the air, only to punch it and send it flying. He dashed after him, hurling energy blasts at Coola's body. When it finally crashed through enough surroundings to come to a halt. Letting out an angered cry the emperor rose to his feet, turning to face Broly, who was standing behind him, his arms crossed triumphantly.

"Don't... Think you've beaten me yet, ape!" Coola raised his right hand to the sky and started gathering energy above it, in the shape of a ball that rapidly increased in size.

"You think you're so strong? Try catching this!"  
The energy being stored in the orb was enough to disrupt the weather, as dark clouds gathered around it. The force of this blast was enough to wipe out the planet and everything on it in a matter of seconds, making Frieza's signature Death Ball attacks look like peanuts. Broly sensed the enormous destructive power of the attack and braced himself, intending to take Coola up on his challenge.

"You fool! Send my regards to my brother when you reach hell!"

Coola hurled the ball at Broly, who only laughed as he stretched out one hand to 'catch' it.

At King Kai's planet Goku, King Kai and the West Kai had been following the fight intently, all three had noticed the outrageous increases to both fighters' power level, easily putting them in Cell's league. Before any of them could comment though, one of the powers vanished completely. The planet had been destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

The throne room was colder than usual, though not for a lack of heating. The young prince stood beside his father's throne as the king conferred with his generals. Even Nappa, young Vegeta's personal bodyguard and lackey, was involved. Though the prince did his best to seem bored, he was listening to every word. "He's a menace, sire!" The general who said this was one the young Saiyan cared little for. Nappa had once told the prince that among Saiyans this general possessed the unique trait of cowardice. Always the last to arrive on the battlefield, and only when victory had already been secured.

"Think of what an asset he would be! Already stronger than any other Saiyan, with the right training and care he might even be able to put fear in the heart of Frieza himself!" Another general, tall and broad, with shaggy hair and so many scars covering his body it made his skin look like motley. Vegeta never bothered learning any of their names, not wishing to grow too fond of any of them, should they get troublesome. Still, the prince approved of this one's audacity. _A keeper_, he decided.

The generals all spoke up now, each intent on convincing the king that only their vision was wisdom, like so many waves crashing against a rock. The king had closed his eyes, which his son recognized to be a trick to be able to better hear each general speak, even if they did all speak at once. The young prince knew which path the king would choose. Always, the king had wanted to relieve himself and his people from Frieza's yoke. Sure, whenever an emissary or even the emperor himself would appear, the king would say the words he'd learned to say, bow the way he'd been taught to bow, but his eyes told a different story. If there was a way for the king to rid himself of Frieza, he would definitely take it and all these old men who trembled at the sight of someone like Broly would be silenced. Did they really believe that it would be him and not the prince that would ultimately be the strongest? Vegeta made a mental note of each face. Cowards tend to live long and if any would survive long enough to witness the prince's own ascension, Vegeta's first act as the new king would be to decorate his throne with their cowardly heads.

The king cleared his throat.

"Generals, I've heard your counsel. Some would see me turn Broly into our champion, someone to be held in the same regard as the legendary Super Saiyan. Others would rather have me rid us of him, before he gets too powerful… Or too ambitious…" The king's eyes met his son's for only the briefest of moments.

"And some would prefer to have Broly dispose Frieza for us." The king stared at the tall general, who returned the gaze with a grin. The king, too, grinned, as he became a blur. Suddenly he launched forward and thrust his hand straight through the general's armor and chest, only to burst out through the general's back. With incomprehension the general spent his last moments staring at the king, sluggishly trying to reach out and grab the king's arm, before collapsing. The king let the limp body slide off his arm and spat on the corpse, his white glove still dripping blood.

"Let that be a lesson. If anyone will free us from Frieza's tyranny, it will be a king!" He turned, again his gaze met with the prince's.

One of the generals, desperate to break the silence, spoke up. "Sire, what of Broly?"

The king turned around. "He makes for a good sparring partner for my son. Thanks to their fights, my son's power has increased dramatically. You all seem ready to name Broly our strongest warrior, but I for one am eager to see how much stronger my son can get. As my heir, one day he _will_ be our race's champion." The young prince smirked despite himself.

"Still… I would rather not have our 'champion' get any ideas… The boy's father… Paragus. Find him, bring him here. I have a mission in mind for young Broly and it'll be good to have some leverage. You're all dismissed."

As the generals left the throne room, ignoring their fallen comrade, the prince approached his father.

"What mission do you have for him, father? I will join him." The king glanced at his son.  
"No, this is something I will ask only Broly to do."

The prince clenched his fists. As much as he disliked it, Vegeta had accepted that he was currently weaker than Broly. In the prince's mind this was only a temporary inferiority, the same way a child may outgrow an adult with age. To have the king say this, though, was a slap in the face. It was tantamount to calling him weak. "Father! Whatever mission you have in mind for him, I can do just as well! I'm a prince, not some low-ranking trash!"

The king shook his head. "No, son. It is because you are the prince that I cannot give this mission to you. Though I killed him, general Cauli had a point. Broly is a valuable piece in our revolution and it Is because of his unique strength that only he is suited for this mission. Broly's mission shall be to assassinate the leader of the Ginyu force, or die trying."

Vegeta woke up, the warm glow of the morning sun heating his exposed torso. Slowly, his senses returned to him from their absence in his dream. He wasn't a child anymore, he wasn't on Vegeta. He was lying in bed and the sun had come up. His fingers groped for the covers but couldn't find any. Annoyed by the rays' warm touch, he rolled off the bed and stood up. He looked at the clock and saw he had been asleep for a long time, even by his standards. It was strange how he didn't feel rested at all. The dreams he had about Broly had been getting more and more real. Why now, though? Was it the appearance of his son that reminded him? The worldless prince stretched, cracking his spine and neck with a satisfied groan. As he headed for the bathroom to take a shower, he casually glanced out the window.

Clad in the familiar orange and blue, Goku was waiting for him.


End file.
